It is becoming increasingly common to find broadband wireless networking capabilities (e.g., IEEE 802.11, 802.16e, etc.) and wired connectivity (e.g., IEEE 802.3) in mobile platforms that favor low power design. In some network environment, maintaining all network devices (wired or wireless) at a fully powered state unnecessarily consumes energy, especially when access to data is sporadic. Power management schemes are used in conjunction with network devices to extend the battery lifetime of mobile communication devices.
A network device may operate in a reduced power state (e.g., standby, sleep, hibernate, etc.) for saving power consumption. However, if the device is in a reduced power state, the device may not be able to receive a data request or data from other networked devices.